Life Itself
by Da Count
Summary: A story of a boy with no real memory, in the Pokemon universe. Watch out for what these necklaces everyone holds have in store for the story. The M rating is because I like swear words quite a bit even though there won't be any in the first chapter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of its original characters. The only right I do hold are those of the characters I make and the story itself. This is my first Fanfic. Please comment and rate, I would love to hear some feedback.

These creatures….they are becoming more and more common. I see them everywhere…in the sky, walking with other people, in the grass, and everywhere else. I know what they are, I have seen the commercial numerous times on a TV they have on display at an electronics store window. They are called Pokemon. The commercial shows the weird old guy explaining something about fees and whatnot to become a tamer, tainer, or something of the sort. Ah that's right, trainer. He speaks as if these things aren't dangerous yet shows a red creature spewing fire from its mouth. I know the commercial better than I know myself. That is a fact not an exaggeration. I don't know who I am, the necklace I wear has a name on it, but I don't know how to read. I have heard it read to me once by someone who caught me stealing food. He asked me, "where are your parents," but I couldn't respond. Truth be told, I had never thought about it, all I ever did think about was surviving. Get my next meal, stay out of the rain to avoid getting sick, and to stay away from those creatures. He reached for the necklace around my neck; it was in the shape of half a heart. The only reason I knew that, is because I had seen people hang the same necklaces from their rear view mirrors in their cars. He read the letters on my necklace, "Francisco." It was odd hearing that name being spoken to me, it sounded right and familiar. Luckily I had managed to escape that person, but it was becoming harder to evade people these days due to everyone being on the alert that a little boy was stealing.

Today had been a rough day; I couldn't spot an opening to take any food. I hated having to steal materials, because that meant I had to sell them before getting money for food. Being in this small town, didn't make that easy since everyone was pretty much acquainted. I scanned the town center trying to find an easy but rewarding prey. There in a brown trench coat, the man looked loaded and old. He was carrying around a brown leather suitcase with a Pokemon ball symbol on it. This might just be my lucky day, Pokemon items were unusually expensive. At least to me that is. I made the distance between the old man and myself scarce without being noticed. He finally stopped at a water fountain, setting the suitcase down. Now was my chance, I couldn't think about too much or my chance would slip away. I snatched up the suitcase and made a run for it into the nearby tree line. From behind me I could hear the realization that something was not right in the town center, "OOOOHHHH NOOOO!" I could tell it was the old man's voice. I did not slow down and knew I had made a clean getaway.

This however brought forth a bigger issue. Why did I pick such an item to steal if it sticks out like a sore thumb? There is no real way to conceal it, not only that but, no one would believe I was the owner of such an expensive item. I would have to wait until things cooled down before trying to make any money off this. I guess that means one more day without food. Click! An idea sparked in my head. The Pawn shop owner usually takes in hot items such as these. He was truly a man with patience and no need for immediate money. I will have to wait until right before he closes, that way the sun is not betraying my situation. I pace back and forth not having much patience for the waiting game. I was hungry now, my stomach began to grumble. It had been two days since my last meal and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. Time was walking not running by. These were the days I envied those children with someone to care for them. How long had I been living this way? In this unforgiving wretched world? Why was I the only one to suffer, when everyone else was to be happy? This was not the time to think of such meager meaningless things.

I made my way to the pawnshop, and then inside. There was not one customer inside at the moment. The shop owner had his back turned, but I could tell he knew it was me. "I hope you didn't bring me some junk today, I will not be as inclined to help you so much as last time," he said. Speaking to this man always left me with an uneasy feeling. This was what must be done nonetheless. I swallowed the knot in my throat and spoke;" I have something that you will want." I know the owner had a sweet spot for anything related to Pokemon. "Well let's have a look," he said, and with that I propped the suitcase up on the counter. His eyes widened. "Aaahhh…And what is inside?" He asked. Then it hit me, I had not even checked to see what was inside. I undid the zipper on the suitcase, and if at all possible the shop owner's eyes went wider.


End file.
